Blood of the Bullroarer
by brachan90
Summary: Lotho Sackville-Baggins' search for a suitable bride leads him to the North Farthing, and the descendants of a legendary Took.
1. Chief of the Shire

Blood of the Bullroarer

A/N: This story will develop an idea that I have mentioned in several of my other stories. It's probably going to be fairly angsty, but not until later chapters, and I will post a warning with them. I doubt that any of the "main" hobbits" make appearances, but I hope that will not discourage anyone from reading! This will be the first story that I've had properly beta-ed from the first chapter, so I wonder if anyone will notice a difference. Thanks, powerwriter for looking through it for me!

In studying-up for this story, I think I may have discovered a little error that JRRT made. The position of Bandobras "Bullroarer" Took in the Took Family Tree does not match with the references in the text of _The Hobbit _and_ The Lord of the Rings_. In "An Unexpected Party (_The Hobbit_), it names Bandobras as "Old Took's great-grand-uncle", while from the Family Tree, he is only the Old Took's grand-uncle. Similarly, in "Concerning Hobbits" (Prologue of _The Lord of the Rings_), he is said to be "the son of Isengrim the Second", but his father is Isumbras III from the Family Tree, and Isengrim is his grandfather. I have used the Family Tree as my reference, despite these two discrepancies.

And just so everyone is aware, the names of Diamond's family (of Long Cleeve) were resurrected or derived from _The History of Middle-Earth_ (i.e. Vigo Took does not have anything to do with Viggo Mortensan)

1: Chief of the Shire

Lotho Sackville-Baggins looked at his mother lovingly as she slept. She had taken one of the finest rooms in Bag-End as her bedroom when they had first moved there, and now Lotho found it impossible to imagine the room without her. 

He shut the door of her room, and made his way to the study. As he did, his thoughts turned to the discussion he had had with Lobelia earlier that day. She had asked him whether he planned on settling down, as he was well passed the general marrying age.

"I'm sure there are plenty of lasses just dying to be your wife," she said, as they sipped tea in the sitting room.

"Mother, I'd never be able to find anyone as wonderful as you," he replied.

"I won't be here forever, you know. You will need someone to take care of you while I am gone, and to make sure that the family line lives on."

With his father dead and cousin Frodo presumed so, Lotho was the head of both the Sackville family and the Baggins family. Though this was not at all common in the Shire, Lotho was immensely pleased by it.

"Head of two rich and respectable families, _and_ the Chief of the Shire," he mused. "What more could I want?" Lotho settled into his chair, and the answer came to him. An heir. It was because Frodo Baggins had remained unmarried and sonless that he himself was sitting in Bag-End. If Lotho followed Frodo's example, some upstart son of his cousin, Miss Angelica Baggins would replace him as head of the Baggins family, and most likely, Chief of the Shire.

Lotho slammed his fist onto the table. He would not let that happen. He would find a suitable bride, and with her, he would have an heir worthy of the title of Chief.

"But who?" Lotho asked aloud. "Is there a lass in the Shire worthy of being Mrs. Lotho Sackville-Baggins?"

Lobelia had always been Lotho's strength, so he knew that his own bride would have to match her. Perhaps he could ask her for guidance in choosing a potential wife. Lotho scowled, as he remembered that when he had been much younger, Lobelia had tried to set him up with Miranda Bracegirdle, one of her own cousins. Miranda was a silly lass, with great designs on herself. On top of that, Lobelia's own choice when it came to marriage left much to be desired. Lotho despised his deceased father, considering him to be weak and spineless. He had blemished the family name, and Lotho was only just reversing the damage.

"No, no. For this, I cannot rely on my mother. I will need someone with a much stronger will. A much bolder lass, like one of those Tooks." Lotho spat the name out like it was foul tasting or poison. How he hated the Tooks. Thain Paladin was the only hobbit who still defied him. 

Suddenly, a sinister thought occurred to Lotho. Paladin had three daughters. Lotho thought back to some of the parties his cousins had held at Bag-End. Pearl, Pimpernel and Pervinca – all were fair, or so Lotho remembered. Pearl and Pimpernel were married already, but the youngest (as far as the Chief knew) was not yet. 

Lotho laughed. What better way to strike back at the Thain than to steal away one of his beloved daughters and make her Mrs. Lotho Sackville-Baggins. And with Pervinca's Tookish blood, Lotho would have heirs that he could be proud of; heirs that were not weak and pathetic like the rest of the Shire-folk.

It took Lotho a moment to realise the fatal flaw in his brilliant plan, and when he did, he wanted to kick himself. There was no possible way he could marry Pervinca! She was neatly trapped in Tookland. 

When Paladin had shot three "ruffians", Lotho had retaliated by increasing his watch on Tookland. Men patrolled the borders of the land, with orders to drag away any that tried to escape to the Lockholes. Paladin had then set up his own watch, and Took archers shot at any of Lotho's workers who trespassed into Tookland.

As a combined result of his own rage and stubbornness, and that of Paladin's, Pervinca was out of his reach. Lotho scowled. He really had hoped to infuriate Paladin in that way. Pearl and Pimpernel were also out of the question. Aside from the fact they were both married – and though there were many things Lotho would do, stealing away a married lass was not one of those – he had heard rumours that they, too, had been in Tookland when the siege began.

"No other lass would be worthy of carrying my children," Lotho grumbled, as he lit his pipe. "I _must_ have a Took, but I cannot get to them."

Something was stirring in the back of his mind. A memory was trying to work its way into being. Lotho placed his pipe down and made his way to his bookcase. Unless they were filled with numbers and financial figures, Lotho usually hated books, and kept very few. However, Frodo had left behind several books when he had moved to Crickhollow. It was one of these books that Lotho pulled from the case.

Like most families, the Tooks were immensely interested in their family history, so had many books dedicated to the subject. The names and deeds of some of their greatest ancestors were kept in this book. How Frodo Baggins had come to have it, Lotho was not sure, but he seemed to recall that Bilbo's mother had been a Took, and no doubt, it had belonged to her.

Lotho flicked through the pages until he found what he was looking for: 

Bandobras Took, or Bullroarer as he was more commonly known, was the tallest hobbit in Shire-record. Standing at four foot and five inches, he was tall enough to ride a horse. Bullroarer Took was the hero of the Battle of the Green Fields. He knocked off the head of the King Goblin with a club, and sent it sailing into a rabbit hole, winning the battle and inventing the game of Golf at the same time. After the battle, Bandobras removed to the North Farthing, and established the town of Long Cleeve. His descendants are still known to live there, and many of them have inherited the Bullroarer's grand height.

The cruel smile returned to Lotho's lips. This was turning out much to his liking. Not only would he be able to find a bride with Tookish blood, he would be able to wed a descendant of the legendary Bullroarer Took. 

Lotho continued to flick through the book in the hopes of finding something that would give him a hint as to whom may be the lucky lass. He was not to be disappointed. It seemed that Bilbo or Frodo had been keeping record of the North-tooks as well as the Tooks of the Great Smials.

As he searched the family trees, Lotho found that only one name stood out when it came to a potential bride. He shut the book and left the room. It was a long way to Long Cleeve, and he wanted to get there as soon as he could.

When Lobelia woke the next morning, Lotho had gone. He had left a note simply saying:

_Mother,_

_Have some business to attend to in the north. I believe I may return with something that will please you immensely._

_Your loving son,_

Lotho 

Lobelia was left to ponder at whatever he could have meant by that.

A/N: I must apologize for how short this chapter is, but I couldn't run it into the next chapter. Please let me know what you thin of this.


	2. The Northtooks of Long Cleeve

Blood of the Bullroarer

2: The North-tooks of Long Cleeve

The village of Long Cleeve, one of the northern-most towns in the Shire, was established by Bandobras "Bullroarer" Took in the years after the Battle of the Green Fields. The chief inhabitants of Long Cleeve were his descendants, the North-tooks. (This was the name that the Tooks of the Great Smials used for their northern cousins, but the Tooks of Long Cleeve found this name to be rather derogatory. They were Tooks and thought that they should be acknowledged as such. Thus, they often referred to their Tuckborough relatives as the South-tooks.)

Long Cleeve was a village similar to Hobbiton or Budgeford (home to the Bolgers). There was not one large smial that most of the Tooks lived in, as in Buckland and Tuckborough. There was one chief hobbit-hole (like Bag-End in Hobbiton), nicknamed "Bandy Hall", which was home to the head of the North-took clan and his immediate family. This was the smial that Bandobras had excavated when he first removed to the north. The other villagers lived in holes or small houses surrounding Bandy Hall.

Though the Tooks of Long Cleeve acknowledged the Thain as the Head of the family, they still had their own "chief", the eldest born son of each generation.

The current chief of the North-tooks was Foscard Took, the great, great grandson of Bandobras. He was a kindly hobbit, but with a shrewd business manner. However, in the months since Lotho Sackville-Baggins' self-proclaimed rule of the Shire, and the subsequent occupation by Big People, his confidence had been waning. The recent death of his wife, Amethyst, during the winter had been a bitter blow to an already troubled hobbit.

Foscard was sitting in his office, staring at the large portrait of his ancestor that dominated one wall of the room.

"Bullroarer, give me strength," Foscard pleaded. He stood, and tried to ignore the pain that shot through his left leg as he did. Foscard had been wounded when he tried to protect his only daughter, Diamond, from an overly friendly Shirriff. The Shirriff's companions had shot him in the leg as a reminder of who now controlled the Shire. The leg forever pained Foscard, and he hardly slept. If not for his children (especially his daughter), he would have laid down to die a long time ago. He quickly sat back down.

"Father?" a quiet voice called from the doorway. Diamond was standing there with a tray of tea. Foscard knew that the tea would be so weak that it was almost water, but he appreciated Diamond's thought.

Foscard had five children. The eldest four were all sons, Isemgard, Fosco, Vigo and Hildibard. It was very common in Long Cleeve for a family to have many sons and few daughters, which was part of the reason why the majority of the villagers were Tooks. Any lass that married into another family tended to move away to live with he new husband's family. In this way, Bandobras was quite the opposite of his brother, Ferumbras II, who had a great many female descendants.

Diamond was almost ten years younger than Hildi, her closest brother. Foscard and Amethyst had had two daughters between Hildi and Diamond, but neither lived very long after birth. This was another reason why Foscard was so protective of his youngest child and only daughter.

"Come in, love," said Foscard, beckoning to her.

"Father, it's freezing in here!" Diamond cried. "You must put the fire on!"

"There is not enough wood, my sweet."

Though he treasured her, Foscard lately found it difficult to look at his daughter. Aside from her height and eyes, she was the image of her mother, with dark hair and pale skin. However, Diamond, like her brothers, had taken after her ancestor in height. She stood just under four foot, unusual for a hobbit and quite extraordinary for a lass. She also had vivid green eyes, and her parents had almost named her Emerald because of them, but had changed their minds. Diamonds were more precious than emeralds.

Diamond frowned. Placing the tea on Foscard's desk, she took off her shawl and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"Winter may be over, but the chill has not yet left the air," she stated, pouring a cup of the weakened tea. "Drink this."

Foscard managed a smile. "Oh, Diamond, what would I do without you?"

She returned the smile. "Let us hope you never have to worry about that."

"Where are your brothers?"

As the eldest son, Isemgard lived at Bandy Hall with his wife, Violet, and two sons. Youngest son, Hildibard, was not yet married, and so also lived with his father, sister and brother. The middle two sons lived in houses close by.

"Isem took the lads too see Fosco and Opal, and Hildi has gone to visit Topaz," Diamond replied. Topaz was a young lass from the town, and Hildi had his eye set on her. "I can fetch them if you'd like."

"No, lass, I was just curious," Foscard quickly said. Diamond could be very proud, and Foscard knew she'd be angered if she ever found out that he hated to let her leave the smial after the incident with the Shirriff. "I'm sure Isem and Hildi can find their own way home."

"In the old days it may have been a problem, I suppose." Diamond was trying to sound light-hearted. Even this far north, Chief Lotho had a firm grip on how daily life went about. _The Weeping Willow_ Inn had been shut for a good few months now. It had been a favourite stop over for all of Diamond's brothers on their way home.

"Well, perhaps the Chief had done _some_ good then," Foscard returned her cheerful comment.

Diamond's brow creased into a frown. She looked up to the portrait of Bandobras. "I wish the Bullroarer was still alive. He'd show Chief Pimple a thing or two."

"Watch your tongue, Diamond," Foscard warned. "It would not do for one of the Chief's men to hear you speaking like that."

"I am sorry, Father, but you cannot blame me for my thoughts about him."

All of Foscard's children personally blamed Lotho for the death of their mother. It had been the shortage of warmth and food that had made her fall ill, and the Chief's ruffians had dragged the only healer in the village away for rule breaking.

"You know I agree with you, my sweet, but you have to remember to watch what you say. Remember that cousin Ferumbard was taken away for talk like that." Foscard stretched, and instantly cringed.

"Father! What's wrong?" Diamond cried in concern.

"Nothing, love. Just an old wound playing up."

Diamond looked at her father, sceptically. "You should have just left that Shirriff to me. I would have made him sorry."

Foscard had to chuckle at that. His daughter had a lot of spirit. It was little wonder that she had often found herself in trouble as a child. The chuckle died. Diamond's fiery temper was almost certain to land her in trouble in this day and age. Her earlier comments about the Chief were a perfect example as to why Foscard was so determined to keep her away from anyone aside from her family.

"Diamond, love, has Violet started on dinner yet?"

Diamond noticed the quick change of subject, but did not comment. "No, she went with Isem. Would you like me to start on it?"

"If you would."

Foscard watched as his daughter left the room. He had stubbornly made up his mind that she was to remain in the smial whenever they had a visitor, especially if that visitor was a group of ruffians come to gather what little food they had left.

The farms around Long Cleeve in the times before the occupation had provided the village with ample food and supplies. A market day had been held every Monday, but they had long since ceased. The farmers hardly had enough produce to provide their own families, let alone an entire village of Tooks. The villagers were forced to rely on stores, and even they had been raided by the greedy ruffians. Rations were handed out now, on the first day of every month.

Foscard stood and left his office.

A/N: Yes, yes, another short chapter. The first two chapter of this story were to set up the two main characters. I suppose they could have been combined, but I wanted to have them separated. I promise that the next chapter will be MUCH longer!


	3. Gathering and Sharing

Blood of the Bullroarer

3: Gathering and Sharing

"Father! Father!" cried Hildibard, as he rushed into his father's study. "A carriage just pulled up, with a group of ruffians."

Foscard sighed. "Must be here for more of their 'gathering'. Get Isem for me, Hildi, and meet me outside."

Hildi nodded and left the room as quickly as he had entered it. Foscard pushed himself to his feet, cringing as he did. He left his cane by the desk. The ruffians and Shirriffs enjoyed inflicting pain, especially on those already with injuries. Foscard never used his cane in front of them.

Trying not to limp too much, Foscard joined his two sons outside. He passed Isemgard's wife, Violet, on the way, holding her children close to her. Foscard hoped that Diamond was also inside somewhere.

The sight that greeted him outside the smial was nothing like Foscard had expected. The usual ruffians and Shirriffs were standing around, looking for trouble, but there were a few that the Tooks did not recognise. However, most shocking of all was the hobbit being helped out of the carriage: Lotho Sackville-Baggins, the Chief himself.

"What's Pimple doing here?" Hildi gasped.

"Hush lad," Foscard hissed back. It would not do to have the Chief hear that sort of talk. Though he despised Chief Pimple as much as the next hobbit, he knew what happened to those who defied him.

"Mister Took, I presume," Lotho called, upon seeing the three Tooks.

"Yessir," Foscard replied, unable to hide the hint of suspicion in his voice. "How can I help you? A group of your lads has already seen to the gathering."

Lotho frowned. "I would not take that tone with me, Mister Took, if you know what is best for you."

"My apologies, Chief." Foscard managed to correct himself before he addressed Lotho as Mister Baggins. He had heard how much Lotho hated that name.

From the corner of his eye, Foscard could see Isemgard clenching his fists, and on his other side, Hildibard was shifting like a trapped animal. He subtly shook his heard at them. He did not wish for them to get into a fight that they were sure to lose.

Lotho took a few steps forward, regarding the Tooks and the smial behind them. All three Tooks stood at least a head taller than him, and it unnerved him a little.

"Ah, Bandy Hall, constructed by Bullroarer Took himself," Lotho commented, stepping back.

"Yessir," Foscard replied through gritted teeth. He wished that Lotho would simply state his reason for being there and be done with it.

"Father? What's going on?" Diamond's voice called from just inside the smial.

Foscard heard Violet hiss, "No, Di, stay inside", but obviously, Diamond ignored her. A moment later, she stepped outside and gasped at the scene before her.

Lotho saw her and grinned wickedly. "And this must be Diamond."

"Back inside, Diamond," Foscard ordered.

"No! She'll stay right where she is, if she really cares for your well being."

Diamond glanced at her father with frightened eyes, but made no movement. She did not know what the Chief would do to her family if she disobeyed him, but it was certain to be terrible.

Lotho, his attention how wholly focussed on the pretty Took lass, made his way over to her. "Good day to you, Miss Took. How are you?"

"F-fine, thank you, Mister Lotho," she replied.

"How old are you lass?"

"I've just recently turned twenty-four."

Lotho's grin widened. "So, I may assume that you are not yet married, nor engaged."

"No, she's not," Foscard growled. He had a frightening suspicion of what Lotho was getting at, and he did not like it at all.

"Mister Took," Lotho snapped, "I was addressing your daughter, and not you!"

"No, sir, I'm not," Diamond whispered.

"That's wonderful to hear. And now, you shall return with me to Hobbiton."

Diamond cried out, and Isem stepped forward. "She'll do no such thing!"

The Chief's eyes narrowed. "Master Took, I am now in charge of all goings-on within the Shire. What I say, goes, or else folk may find themselves in the Lockholes."

"The Lockholes?" Isemgard repeated. That did not sound particularly good. Perhaps that was where many of the hobbits of Long Cleeve had disappeared to.

"Now, Miss Diamond, I will say this only once more: You will return with me to Hobbiton."

"But, I don't want to," said Diamond, more forceful than she had been.

Lotho snarled, and grabbed Diamond by the wrist. "You _will_ come with me, or else I shall burn down this pleasant little home of yours – with your precious family inside."

Diamond held her free hand to her mouth. She did not doubt that Lotho would carry out his threat. She had heard many stories about the Chief's vicious attacks.

She glanced at her father, standing proudly despite the pain in his leg. She knew she had to be strong like him. Strong, like her ancestor. Diamond shook Lotho's hand away.

"You must give me your word that they shall not be harmed if I do return with you."

Lotho opened his mouth to say something, but changed what he wanted to say. "Upon my word, they shall not be harmed, so long as they stay out of trouble. Now get in the carriage."

"At least let me say goodbye!" Diamond growled. Lotho was impressed by her boldness. Unknowingly, she was convincing him that she was the perfect wife for him.

"No, Diamond," Foscard whispered, as his only daughter approached. He had always feared the day that she married, but this was never how he had expected it to be. Diamond was far too young to marry, and besides, in a normal situation, Foscard would have never approved of Lotho as a potential husband.

"Be strong, Father," she returned, hugging him. "I can't be if you're not."

"But he wants to make you his wife."

"I know." Diamond fought back the tears. "It will be all right, I promise you." Both of her elder brothers embraced her. She whispered to them, "Take care of Father. And don't do anything stupid. I won't be able to help you if you do. Promise me you'll behave."

Isemgard and Hildibard nodded. Diamond also made them promise to tell their other two brothers, Fosco and Vigo, the same thing.

"Enough!" Lotho cried. "Into the carriage now!"

Diamond blew one last kiss to her family as she climbed into the carriage. The door was shut tight.

Foscard watched the carriage drive away. His legs failed him, and he fell. Fortunately, Hildi caught him.

"Come on, Father," he said. "We should go inside. We would not wish to break curfew."

Lotho and Diamond did not speak, but Lotho was taking great pleasure in watching his bride-to-be. She had not yet cried, and for that, he was greatly impressed.

He was also pleased to see how pretty she was. Dark curls spilt over milky skin, and her green eyes, though clouded by tears, were enchanting. Of course, when standing, she towered over him, but that was something he could overlook.

"I hope you will find my home, Bag-End, pleasant enough," Lotho commented, lightly. He wanted to hear her speak.

"I doubt that it will be," she replied, icily. Her voice was slightly husky, though Lotho could not tell if that was normal or just a result of her holding back tears.

"Well, it is going to be your new home, so you had best try to like it."

Diamond stopped herself before she snapped angrily at him. Instead, she asked the question that was weighing heavily in her mind. "Why did you choose me?"

Lotho smiled to himself. "Because I could not get to the Thain's daughters. And besides, you must admit that you have a rather impressive lineage."

Diamond almost choked. She wished she hadn't asked.

The moment the Chief's men had left, Isem sent Hildi to collect their other two brothers. Their father was in no state to go anywhere. The family gathered around the bed in Foscard's room. Fosco and Vigo were shocked at what they were told.

"He took her away?" Vigo cried. "How could he do that?"

"He's the Chief," Isem stated bluntly. "He can do what he wants."

Foscard moaned. "Diamond! My poor Diamond."

"Hush, Father," Violet pleaded. "Oh, Isem, why her? Why our Diamond?"

Isem thought for a moment, until he believed he had the answer. "She's one of the Bullroarer's only unmarried lass descendants."

Hildi's eyes widened. "He wants her to have his children, doesn't he?"

"That's terrible!" Fosco's wife, Opal, gasped.

Foscard took a deep breath. He gathered his strength and sat up. "Diamond went to protect us, so all we can do for her is make sure we stay safe." He blinked away the tears. "It's all we can do."


	4. Good Night, Sleep Tight

**_

* * *

Blood of the Bullroarer_**

4: Good Night, Sleep Tight

The trip to Hobbiton seemed like an eternity to Diamond. She could feel Lotho's eyes upon her the entire time, but she refused to meet them, or talk to Lotho. She was disgusted by him. When they stopped for an overnight rest at a Shirriff-house, Diamond stayed in the carriage, and Lotho locked the door. She could hear him talking with some of the hobbits that had come with him. Many of them were wishing him luck with taming such a fiery lass.

Three days after he had taken Diamond from her home and family, Lotho told Diamond that they were arriving in Hobbiton.

"When you meet my mother, you will be polite and courteous," he commanded. "She does not like to be offended."

"I will try my best," Diamond sneered. "I would not wish to get on the wrong side of my future mother-in-law, would I?"

Lotho glared at her, and then did something that proved he was as despicable as she had thought. He slapped her; not particularly hard, but enough to sting. Diamond had never thought Lotho would be so low as to hit a lass, but it seemed he was.

"Don't use that tone with me, Diamond. You will regret it."

Diamond bit her lip, but did not cry. She was determined not to let Lotho see her cry.

The door of the carriage was opened by a scruffy looking young hobbit. "Welcome home, Mister Lotho. I've let Miss Lobelia know that you're back."

"Thank you, Master Sandyman," Lotho replied.

At that moment, Sandyman noticed Diamond. "Well, bless me, sir, I didn't know you had a guest with you."

"I do indeed. This is Miss Diamond Took, soon to be Mrs. Lotho Sackville-Baggins. Diamond, allow me to introduce Ted Sandyman, from the mill."

Diamond did not respond, so Lotho snarled angrily, grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the carriage.

"Beggin' your pardon, Mister Lotho, I had no idea you was looking for lass to be your missus. If you'd had asked me, I could have told you about a mighty fine lass from Bywater. Prettiest lass in the whole Shire – not that your missus isn't pretty…"

"I assume you are speaking of Rosie Cotton, and I should beat you for even suggesting her! She is nothing more than a peasant. How dare you suggest that she become the wife of the Chief!"

Sandyman looked at his feet. "Sorry, sir. I just thought that seeing as she was Sam Gamgee's lass…"

"Go after her yourself, if you are not too frightened of her brothers." Lotho walked passed Sandyman, dragging Diamond with him.

An elderly hobbit-maid was waiting at the front door of what appeared to be a very large hobbit-hole. Lotho released Diamond to embrace the hobbit-maid, but made it perfectly clear that there was no chance of her running off. Two surly looking Men had remained at the front gate.

"Mother, dearest," said Lotho.

"It's about time you came home," Lobelia Sackville-Baggins returned. "Where have you been, and who is _she_?"

Diamond was not comforted by Lobelia's tone. It seemed that she did not quite approve of her. Diamond looked up to meet Lobelia's gaze, defiantly.

Lobelia gasped. "That's a _Took_, isn't it? She reminds me of those brats of Paladin's. Rotten children, all of them. What do you think you're doing with a lass from _that_ family?"

It was a good thing that Lotho had so firmly warned Diamond against insulting Lobelia, otherwise she might have done something terrible to her. She had to settle for an angry glare instead.

"Mother, please, I thought you would be happy that I found a potential bride!"

"I would have been happier if you had married Miranda!"

"You would have wanted that ridiculous girl to mother _my_ children?" Lotho pointed at Diamond. "Diamond is a direct descendant of Bullroarer Took. Just imagine the children we will have together."

"She can't have even come of age yet, Lotho!" Lobelia had taken a few steps away from Diamond. It seemed quite obvious that the height of the younger lass made her uncomfortable.

"Mother, please, I want to have children worthy of my title, worthy of my name," Lotho pleaded. "But I cannot marry her without your approval."

Lobelia sighed, and Diamond thought she could hear regret in her voice. "You do not have my approval, Lotho, but I will not stop you if this is what you want to do."

Lobelia turned her back on them both, and walked into the house.

Unable to control herself any longer, Diamond snickered. "Looks like Mummy isn't too pleased with your choice, Lotho."

"Shut up!" Lotho growled. Diamond cringed, expecting another slap, but Lotho managed to refrain himself. "Get inside."

* * *

Lotho had a tailor come to the house. Diamond, of course, had not had time to pack any clothes when she left Long Cleeve, and none of Lobelia's clothes would fit her (if, indeed, Lobelia had felt inclined to lend them). The tailor took her measurements, and left as quickly as he had come. He was obviously terrified of the Chief. He assured them all that the clothes would be delivered within the next few days. Lotho warned him that they had best be delivered the following day.

Diamond had not eaten with Lotho and Lobelia. Fortunately, she had not been hungry at all. Lotho had shown her to her room, and that, at least, was pleasant enough. It might have pleased Diamond if she had known that this was the room Peregrin Took had used when he had come to visit Frodo Baggins. But she did not know that, and was simply glad that it was not too close to Lotho's room.

As she climbed under the covers, she was surprised by how warm it was in the room. Obviously, there was no rule about how much wood the Chief was allowed to use on his fires. This brought back the memories of her mother's death, and the tears Diamond had been holding back for the last few days burst free.

She wished that she was back home with her father and brothers. She wished that her mother was still alive, and that all was right in the world.

Lost in fond memories of her childhood, Diamond began to hum the tune of a lullaby her mother had sung to her when she had been much younger. Soon, the hum became actual words.

_Now it's time to say good night_

_Good night, sleep tight_

_Now the Sun turns out her light_

_Good night, sleep tight_

_Dreams, sweet dreams for me_

_Dreams, sweet dreams for you_

With the song playing through her mind, Diamond fell into a deep sleep, full of dreams of when her life had been much happier.

* * *

Foscard shivered under his blankets. Despite the soothing tea Violet had made up for him, he could not sleep. He had not been able to sleep for almost a week now, ever since his precious daughter had been stolen from him.

"Diamond," he sighed. He wondered where she was now, what she was thinking, and how she was feeling.

His thoughts now turned to years earlier, when Amethyst had still been alive, and Diamond had only been a small child. Being the only lass, she was often picked on by her brothers, and many of her nights had been sleepless. Foscard would always try to comfort Diamond, but it was always Amethyst who managed it.

She had made up a sweet little lullaby that always lulled Diamond to sleep, no matter how upset she had been. It had been so long since he had heard it, Foscard could only remember some of the words.

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine_

_Good night, sleep tight_

_Now the Moon begins to shine_

_Good night, sleep tight_

_Dreams, sweet dreams for you_

_Dreams, sweet dreams for me_

The sleeping draught Violet had added to his tea finally took affect, and Foscard drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N: The song used in this chapter "Good Night" is actually a Beatles' song, the very last song on the second disc of the White Album. However, I've always associated it with _Lord of the Rings_ – I used to think of Pippin singing it to Merry when he cares for him after the Battle of Pellanor. I knew it would work well in this story, so I used it. If you have the White Album, I suggest you listen to the song. Ringo sings it, and it's actually very sweet.


End file.
